


the revengers

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: the revengers [1]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: the revengers is an suprrhero bounty himter team





	the revengers

the revengers pt 1

hi this was what my other fanfics build up to the revengers

the revengers was an superhero team made by batman, but afmghost kill batman robin the joker quaseymodo and dr faclier

afmghost joineded the revengers but he got kicked out by sans because he killed his fav chars cowboy bebop ed was on his pc btw if u dont now what pc is its a comp ed was being cute kawaii and then spike come in and be badass he swing his gun like horse knight and say yo we gonna have new mison then bounty come on its bounty for new evil vilain roger smiyh from american dad then big bounty or wjateber its caled came on i forgoy its name sry

BIG BOUNTY

amigo! said the anime boy and anime girl then anine boy said roger smith from anerican dad steals people and wanted for 100 dolars

spike spit his alcohol drink at the tv avd said shit thats a lot of money ok ed lets go get roger smith ok said ed

america dad world

spike bebop opens the door and shoted stan haley and steve "SHIT" roger said then he grabbed claus and ran to his helicopter while francinca wached and said what the poop

HELICOPTER

now im brinh in more character im gona make ed go back home because shes cute and i dont want ger to die actually i just wont kil her its ok spike bebop climb up helicopter and roger tries kicking him off then they both fall off like in indian johns when mola ram and indian trying climb up brocken bridge roger kicked spike off then spike fell he said SHITTTT

but becuse spikes cool he got a parashoot and flew up to roger then he punch roger off helicopter than crash spike and roger fight on parashoots spike cut of rogers parashoot but then roger had evil lagh I PUT BOMB IN PARASHOOT YOU CANT GET ME then spike said "shit" and roger and claus gigled

the paradhoot explode but spike was werong bombproof armore so he didemt die then he chase roger then he realise if i want catch roger i need help s spike called the revengers

THE REVENGERS HEADQUARTER

"yo im need help catch roger" said spike "ok ill help u" said nick fury then spike said that roger killed stan smith stan was nicks fav american dad character so nick got so angry he teared his eyepatch off then said thTs it were gona catch this bastard now then "yo lets go catch roger" said dr facilier "wait but i thioughgt afmghost killed you" said sans "nah i got freinds on the other side fam" said dr faciler oh ok "objection where is she" said phenix trite and they went to get roger

then kuzehashi sensay from kinmoza come out wait thats stupid teachers cant fite nvm

then karen and yoko from kinmoza their my fav chars btw come out and said yeah lets get roger

roger smith

roger smith was flying on his parashoot then he saw the amerkca president and pont gun to his hed america president said NOOOOOO then spike bebop put on tv "yo gues what il fucking shoot america president if u dont shut up revengers" and he did evil laugh while his badass sidekick claus laghed

america president cryed and said WE DONT BOW TO TERERISTS and roger said oh but i not tererists I BAD GUY BOW DOWN TO ME then america president said shit

spike opened door to roger white house and roger said SHIT CLAUS KILL SPIKE claus said roger roger, roger lol and he FIGHT SPIKE claus was very togh and he nerly kiled spike spike said JET HELP then jet come in ok and jet shot claus but claus laghed and said bich im too togh then nick fury come in AND HE THREE EYEPATCH AT CLAUS EYE then sike said quick he canot see now THEN HE THROW CLAUS OUT THE WHITE HOUSE WINDOW CLAUS SCREAM NOOOO THEN HE FALL TO HIS DEATH OF BUILDING and then spike said hey were is roger uh oh said nick fury hes probably planing someting

final batle

soike was redy for final batle along with ed spike jet light yagmi nick fury sonic mario peter pan dr faclier phenix write and other people

roger comed out and said MAHAHAHA PREPERE TO SEE MY GRATEST ROBOT and den giant roger robot come out and squish roger OH SHIT said nick fury and roger robot laghed and shoted lasers at everone dr faclier did vodo thing and got friend from other side kill roger but dident work kause roger too big roger robot LAGHED and daid mahahaha u cant save the presdent and the president was in JAIL saying help me revengers he putted me in jail! WHAT said spike and he shot roger but because rogers metal it dident work and shoted spike in arm insted AH SHIT said spike and roger robot said LOL U LOSE light yagmi write roger robot in death note BUT DIDENT WORK BECAUSE ROGER ROBOT ALIEN NO HUMAN shit said light and he cried hopping he can win peter pan flyed up to roger and said i can kill u but roger swated peter like a little fly but then ed hacked roger WHAT THE SHIT NOO said roger and den they said YES ROGERS WDEAK MOW and they PHREQ roger out the white hose building and roger head got cracked and exploded then spike graned roger and brought him with him to big bounty big bounty man said u killed him stupid wde cant take bounty shit said spike murder put in jail so spike went to jail and so did everyone else but not ed she stay hapy because shes cute and they live hapuly ever affer the end


End file.
